The purpose of this project is to study the in vitro microsome catalyzed covalent binding of (-)-r-7,t-8-dihydroxy-7,8-dihydrobenzo(a)pyrene to DNA and the effect of this binding on various chemical carcinogenesis inhibitors and binding modifiers.